


Everybody Knows Your Name

by ocean_of_notions



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_notions/pseuds/ocean_of_notions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Saunders wasn't much for hard liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet42 as part of help_japan.

Doctor Saunders wasn’t much for hard liquor.

Claire wasn’t always sure that she was Doctor Saunders, but this was true. She preferred something with class—white wine or, on the rare occasion that she was feeling adventurous, gin and tonic.

But the first place she went when she left the Dollhouse was a bar with flickering neon letters and a sign in the window that said “LADIES NIGHT.”

“What can I get for you?”

She heard her own voice as though from far away: “Whiskey.”

The liquor burned on the way down. She didn’t like it, but she ordered another.


End file.
